1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal traps and, more particularly, to rodent traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rodent control has been a problem for many years and there have been numerous traps designed to aid the householder with control of rodents. Among these is the baitless rodent trap of my previous patent application, Ser. No. 050,873 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,583 issued Nov. 3, 1987. In that application, a rodent trap with a removable cartridge was disclosed. The trap member is a modified trap of the kind having a movable spring-loaded striker bar operable in response to a trigger mechanism. The cartridge member includes means to secure the cartridge to the trap and a fabric sleeve mounted on toroidal collars is placed in position over the trigger mechanism. The rotent enters the collar and sleeve and triggers the trap. The sleeve is then removed for disposal of the rodent, or the entire cartridge may be disattached from the trap for rodent disposal.
Several problems were still to be solved with Ser. No. 050,873 premature springing of the trigger mechanism, and adjustable positioning of the cartridge member on traps without preformed slots.
There is, therefore, a need for a disposable cartridge assembly for a rodent trap which prevents premature springing of the trigger and allows adjustable positioning of the cartridge member on a trap.